Toy Story Oneshots
by MWolfL
Summary: A collection of three oneshots, wanted to get this posted soon before the fourth movie came out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a weekend, and Bonnie was going over to her friend Bailey's house.

"Hi Bailey." Bonnie grinned.

"Hi Bonnie, did you bring your new toys?" Bailey smiled.

"Yeah, four of them. Didn't have room for a lot more." Bonnie nodded.

"Then let's get started!" Bailey laughed as she ran up the stairs.

"Hey wait for me!" Bonnie laughed as she ran after her.

They went into Bailey's room and Bonnie showed her her new toys.

"It was nice of Andy to give his old toys to you." Bailey smiled.

"Yeah, originally he was going to put them in the attic." Bonnie nodded. "Except for one, he was going to take him to college instead."

"Really? Which one?"

"This one." Bonnie pulled out Woody. "Apparently Woody here used to belong to his dad."

"Oh, I can understand him wanting to keep that one then." Bailey said. "But why did he give Woody to you?"

"Well for one thing he could see how much I love him." Bonnie explained. "For another he realized that he didn't want to separate Woody and Buzz. They're best friends."

"You mean Buzz Lightyear?"

"Yeah." Bonnie now pulled Buzz and Jessie out. "This is Jessie, Woody's sister and Buzz's girlfriend. And this is Bullseye, he's Jessie's horse but Woody sometimes rides him too."

"Must be a family horse then."

"I think so."

"So, a space ranger and a cowgirl huh?" Bailey picked up Buzz and Jessie.

"Yeah...I wish I had a love interest for Woody but I don't have anyone good enough." Bonnie shrugged. "The best option I have is Dolly but she plays the badguy in my stories most of the time so it would be kinda weird."

"Hey, I know what you can use." Bailey got up and went over to the left side of her bed.

"What-oh yeah, your Bo Peep."

Woody would've dropped his mouth open, but he didn't want to break the rules.

Bailey removed Bo Peep and her sheep from her lamp and brought them over.

"Say...mom told me that she bought my lamp from Andy's mom back when I was a baby." Bailey then said. "You don't think..."

"Maybe she was already Woody's love interest?" Bonnie grinned. "I can see it being true, she looks perfect for him."

Woody now had to use all his self-control to keep from even dropping his mouth open let alone rushing to hug Bo.

Bonnie and Bailey started playing until it was time for lunch. They went downstairs, leaving the toys behind.

"B-Bo?" Woody couldn't believe it.

Bo hugged Woody.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"I missed you a lot too." Woody hugged her back.

"It's great to see you again Bo." Jessie smiled.

"Yeah, we all missed you." Buzz agreed.

"I missed all of you too." Bo smiled, pulling away from Woody.

"I...I thought I'd never see you again." Woody admitted.

"I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again either." Bo admitted. "So much time has passed...so Andy is in college now?"

"Yeah, he's become quite the handsome young man." Buzz nodded.

"Just like his father." Woody smiled nostalgically.

They talked until Bonnie and Bailey returned. Bo had learned about the adventure at Sunnyside Daycare this way and she was grateful that they were all alive.

After Bonnie and Bailey returned they continued playing their game. One part of the game included Bullseye getting flying powers (Bailey was as imaginative as Bonnie, one of the reasons why they became friends). Bailey tossed Bullseye into the air to imitate him going overboard with his powers and Bonnie moved backwards with Buzz to imitate him trying to catch Bullseye. Unfortunately she didn't look where she was going, and bumped into the nightstand where Bo's lamp was. The lamp tipped over and crashed onto the floor before Bonnie could catch it.

"Oh no!" Bonnie wailed. "Oh I'm so sorry Bailey."

"It's okay Bonnie, it was an accident." Bailey reassured her even though she was upset. "Besides, I should've tossed Bullseye in a different direction."

Bailey's mom came upstairs.

"Are you two all right?" She asked.

"Yeah we're fine, I just went backwards a little too far." Bonnie explained as she pointed at the broken lamp.

"Oh dear..." Bailey's mom sighed. "I'm sorry Bailey but we're going to have to toss it out, it can't be fixed. And you'll have to get rid of Bo and her sheep too."

Woody grew cold.

"But mom!" Bailey protested.

"No buts, I don't want her to get broken and end up cutting you." Bailey's mom said sternly. "You both are very lucky that neither of you were hurt. I'm going to get a garbage bag now so don't touch anything."

She left.

"I don't want to get rid of Bo or her sheep." Bailey sniffled.

"You won't have to, I can take them for you." Bonnie smiled. "That way you can play with her whenever you come to my house."

"That's a great idea...gotta keep her with Woody anyway." Bailey smiled, feeling better. "Thanks Bonnie."

"What are friends for?" Bonnie smiled before hiding Bo and her sheep in her bag.

Bailey's mom came back up with a garbage bag and started to put the lamp pieces inside. Bailey and Bonnie decided to head downstairs to give her room...especially before she could see that Bo and her sheep were missing. Fortunately Bonnie's mom Mrs. Anderson was due to arrive soon so Bailey and Bonnie decided to wait outside for her.

"Bailey!" Bailey's mom called from upstairs.

Mrs. Anderson arrived.

"By Bonnie!" Bailey waved.

"By Bailey, I had a great time!" Bonnie waved back as she ran to her mom.

"Same here!"

Bailey's mom came downstairs.

"Where's Bo Peep and her sheep?" Bailey's mom asked.

"Bonnie took them." Bailey said truthfully.

Bailey's mom shook her head.

Meanwhile, Bonnie told her mom about what happened to Bo Peep's lamp.

"Well that was nice of you, but are you sure Bailey's mom is okay with it?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Come on mom, it was Bailey's lamp." Bonnie said. "Besides, Bailey's mom was going to give them away anyway. Maybe even throw them away and I couldn't let that happen."

"No, you couldn't." Mrs. Anderson smiled.

When they got home Mrs. Anderson and Bailey's mom discussed the subject over the phone. Bailey's mom was worried about Bonnie hurting herself if Bo or her sheep ever got broken but Bonnie's mom reassured her that Bonnie always took great care of her things.

Around the same time, Bonnie went upstairs to introduce Bo and her sheep to the others.

"Everyone, we have a new crew member: this is Bo Peep and her sheep, they used to live at my friend Bailey's place until I accidentally broke her lamp. They'll be staying with us now." Bonnie smiled to her other toys.

That night, while Bonnie had dinner with her family, Bo got acquainted with the old gang's new friends. She got along very well with them, and they in turn liked her a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was still the weekend, so Bonnie stayed home to play with her toys, including the new additions: Bo Peep and her sheep. Unlike most of her other 'stories' she decided to do something similar to Andy's playtime. Ever since she and Andy played together that one time she started expanding her style. Here's the story:

Bo and her sheep had just been dropped off in the western town Toytown Gulch, a section of Fairytale Land. The local sheriff Woody greeted her.

"Howdy ma'am." Sheriff Woody tipped his hat.

"Good morning Sheriff." Bo smiled. "I was wondering if I could start my sheep ranch here. My family's sheep ranch hit hard times back home."

"Not at all, we could use the wool anyway." Woody smiled. "They're mighty rare around these parts."

"Thank you kindly-"

"Woody!" A red-haired cowgirl called.

Woody sighed.

"Pardon me ma'am." Woody smiled to Bo before turning to the cowgirl. "What now Jessie?"

A space ranger then showed up.

"Goodness!" Bo was a bit startled but quickly recovered. "Well hello, what's a space ranger like yourself doing around these parts?"

"There's been trouble on this planet so I was sent to investigate." The space ranger explained. "Most of the trouble has been happening here."

"Oh dear...sounds like I came at a bad time." Bo said worriedly. "Maybe I should put off starting my sheep ranch."

"That might be a good idea...oh, where are my manners?" The space ranger smiled. "I am Buzz Lightyear."

"My name is Bo Peep." Bo then turned back to Woody and Jessie, who were arguing. "So, uh, those two know each other well?"

"They should, they grew up together." Buzz chuckled. "Jessie is Woody's sister."

"That would explain their arguing." Bo smiled.

"Yeah...I'd better step in before things get too heated. They've even been known to fight."

Buzz went over to Jessie and Woody.

"Okay okay calm down you two, now what seems to be the problem?" He said, gently pushing Woody and Jessie apart.

"Oh that darn porcupine Mayor Pricklepants keeps bugging me about marrying him." Jessie frowned. "I keep asking Woody to do something about it-"

"And I keep telling you Jessie, he outranks me!" Woody said.

"Relax you two. You're forgetting space rangers outrank all other authorities." Buzz smiled. "I'll deal with him."

"Oh thanks Buzz...I keep trying to drive him away but he's stubborn." Jessie frowned.

"Yeah thanks Buzz...should've thought to ask your boyfriend first Jess." Woody smirked.

"Woody!" Jessie hissed, blushing embarrassedly.

Buzz blushed slightly too but otherwise acted as if he hadn't heard Woody.

"Oh miss Jessie?"

"Speak of the pickle-pants." Jessie muttered.

"Are you sure you don't at least want to go out tonight?" Mayor Pricklepants said.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to back off." Buzz stepped in between Pricklepants and Jessie. "She doesn't want to be with you so kindly leave her alone."

"Who are you to tell me what to do space stranger?" Pricklepants frowned.

"That's space ranger, and he happens to outrank you." Woody smirked.

"Blast!" Pricklepants glared. "Fine, I'll leave her alone." He turned and walked away. "For now." He added to himself.

"Well, this mayor may be a jerk but at least he has good taste in women." Bo smiled as she joined the group.

"Yeah and that would be his only good quality if it wasn't for the fact that he picked me out of the other women in town." Jessie scowled before smiling at Bo. "Well howdy there, you new around here aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Bo. Jessie right? Buzz said you're Woody's sister."

"That's right...and sometimes I wish I wasn't."

Woody stuck his tongue out at Jessie, who stuck her tongue out back.

"I am confused though..." Bo admitted. "I've been through a few towns before and I've seen guys normally go after ladylike women instead of cowgirls. Is there a special reasons why this mayor picked you?"

"Yeah, our uncle's rich." Woody nodded. "And Jessie and I are his beneficiaries...at least we will be when he dies anyway."

"Oh." Bo nodded understandingly. "What does your uncle do?"

"He owns a circus...and he's the clown as well as the ringmaster." Jessie smiled.

"Wait, you're the niece and nephew of Chuckles the Clown?" Bo gasped.

"That's right...I guess he's the only ringmaster in the world who also plays a clown." Woody chuckled.

"He always was eccentric." Jessie agreed. "So Bo, are you moving here or just passing through?"

"Well I was planning on starting a sheep ranch here but then I heard about trouble." Bo said.

"Oh yeah...you shouldn't be worried about that, the trouble only affects humans." Woody waved a hand dismissively. "I'm sure your sheep will be safe."

"Oh." Bo smiled with relief.

"Still better safe than sorry." Buzz frowned. "We don't even know what's happening to everyone."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"People hear weird sounds, go to investigate, and disappear." Jessie shrugged. "We've stopped trying to investigate but people keep disappearing. This happens once a week, and you never know when either."

"Oh dear." Bo frowned.

"I've been thinking of investigating, except I don't want to risk disappearing and leaving my sister." Woody sighed. "I know she can take care of herself, but I'd still worry about her."

"Well don't worry, I'm going to investigate next time remember?" Buzz said. "Wish I had gotten here sooner though."

"When did you arrive?" Bo asked.

"Just a few days ago." Buzz said. "Two days after the last disappearance actually. However I've been here many times before, met Woody a long time ago during one of my patrols. I then met Jessie later on when she decided to move into town."

"Well, until next week there's not much we can do. We don't even know which direction to look." Woody shook his head. "Jessie, how about you show Bo around while Buzz and I have a guy talk."

"All right." Jessie shrugged.

They said their goodbyes and split up.

"Guy talk?" Buzz said once they were out of earshot. "What about?"

"About the fact that you seem to like my sister." Woody smirked.

Buzz blushed.

"Oh...yeah..." Buzz couldn't deny it since it was obvious. "Um, you are okay with it?"

"You kidding? You're a space ranger." Woody smiled. "You have all sorts of gadgets plus you fight crime. You're kind like a sheriff with hi-tech gear. But most importantly you're kind and noble. You're the best guy I've ever known...at least outside the family anyway."

"Thanks pal." Buzz said relief. "So..."

"So we got to think of a way to get you and my sister to break the tension." Woody smirked. "I know she likes you back."

"I know too...do you think she knows I like her back?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, she's just waiting for you to make the first move." Woody explained. "Even though she normally doesn't care about that sort of thing she does know how much of a gentleman you are."

"Oh yes..." Buzz rubbed the back of his head.

"So what's keeping you anyway?"

"Well...as much as I want to be with your sister...I'm hesitant about us starting a serious relationship." Buzz admitted.

"Why? Afraid of commitment?" Woody teased.

"No...it's just that I'm not going to stay here forever."

Woody's smirk faded as he realized what Buzz was saying.

"Oh...that." Woody got it.

"Yeah, I don't want to take her away from her family. Especially not you." Buzz nodded. "As much as you two fight I know how close you both really are. And I can't give up being a space ranger either, there's too much danger out there for that."

"No I understand." Woody said. "You don't have to worry about that. But...you know..." He sighed reluctantly. "I do want Jessie to be happy...so if leaving with you will make her happy then...then it's okay."

"It is?" Buzz was surprised.

"Yeah, I mean I'll miss her a lot but I can handle it as long as I know that she's happy." Woody smiled sadly. "It would be better than her staying here heartbroken anyway."

"I certainly don't want that to happen..." Buzz admitted.

"Then it's settled. Tonight, before going out on patrol, tell her how you feel."

"Okay."

As for Bo and Jessie, they were talking about Jessie's feelings for Buzz. Jessie admitted that she was nervous about the idea of leaving home at first, but her love for Buzz became so strong that she decided to go through with it once Buzz admits his feelings.

That night Buzz went to see Jessie.

"Hey there Lightyear." Jessie smiled.

"Hey Jess...Jess I, uh, I have something to confess." Buzz said.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Jessie grinned and flung herself on him for a hug.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Buzz smiled back and they kissed.

"So why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jessie asked after the kiss.

"I was hesitant about taking you away from your family." Buzz admitted. "I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't want to give up being a space ranger either."

"And you shouldn't, it's who you are." Jessie reassured him. "It's okay, I wouldn't mind being a space cowgirl. I admit I was nervous about the idea of leaving my family, but I ended up loving you so much that I know it'll be worth it."

A few days passed and Buzz was on patrol again. He and Woody took turns, meaning the following night would be Woody's turn again.

Then a strange sound started to play near Jessie's house. Afraid for Jessie, Buzz snuck closer to the building. Jessie came out of the building and started walking towards the sound, looking as if she was sleepwalking.

"Hypnotism." Buzz whispered to himself. "Good thing space rangers are trained to ignore it."

He followed Jessie towards a cave far out into the desert. Jessie walked into the cave, with Buzz still following, until a secret panel opened in a wall. Buzz quickly followed Jessie through the secret panel before it could shut on him. Fortunately there was another tunnel, meaning Buzz was able to hide as Jessie entered a clearing. Buzz then glared as he peered into the clearing: there was Pricklepants with an evil looking woman. Inside a few cages were the missing townspeople.

"Excellent work sister." Pricklepants smiled. "I know I should've asked you to do this sooner, but I admit I enjoyed trying to get her to agree to marry me."

Buzz, thanks to his space ranger training, was able to figure out the plan quickly: Pricklepants was going to marry Jessie for her uncle's money and then he and his sister would take over control of the money.

"It's all right, the point is we'll soon have the money now." The woman smiled. "Tomorrow we'll have the hypnotized parson marry you two, and once you two sign the marriage document there will be no stopping us."

"Better make sure to keep her hypnotized until after we get the money Dolly, or Jessie'll file for a divorce." Pricklepants frowned.

"Don't worry, my spells last as long as I want them too." Dolly shrugged.

Buzz was now worried. He had never fought against magic before. He knew he should go back and get help but he didn't want to leave Jessie alone with Pricklepants. Especially not while she was hypnotized.

"I just hope that space ranger jerk doesn't interfere." Dolly frowned.

"Don't worry, if he had been nearby when you hypnotized Jessie then he would've gotten hypnotized too." Pricklepants shrugged. "We'd best get some sleep, we got a wedding to prepare."

"Right."

Pricklepants and Dolly went to their sleeping bags and turned off the lantern. Fortunately Buzz's suit could glow in the dark for such an occasion. He snuck over to Jessie.

"Jessie?" He whispered.

Jessie didn't even move. Buzz wasn't sure how to break the hypnotism so decided to get the rest of the people out of here before going back to Jessie.

He used his laser to ruin the locks of the cages, and then flew everyone, five at a time, back to Toytown Gulch. He put them inside Woody's house so that Woody could keep an eye on them. Then when the last - save for Jessie - of the people were in the house.

"Hey, Woody?" Buzz shook Woody.

"Huh-? Buzz? The sound again?" Woody started to wake up.

"Yeah, it's a hypnotizing sound." Buzz explained. "Fortunately space rangers were trained to ignore those...anyway, it's why the people have been disappearing. Pricklepants and his sister, a witch, have been behind the whole thing."

"Pricklepants? Jessie!" Woody gasped.

"She is hypnotized, but don't worry I'm going back for her." Buzz reassured Woody. "I brought the rest of the townspeople here so that you can keep an eye on them."

"Okay..." Woody calmed down since he trusted Buzz with his sister's life let alone his. "Hm, I guess they hypnotized the other people to keep us from guessing the plan."

"Yeah, if they had gotten just the parson and Jessie we would've caught on right away." Buzz nodded.

"Okay, you go on back to Jessie, I'll keep an eye on everyone." Woody got out of bed. "But how are we going to break the hypnotism?"

"Well, I'm hoping my love will snap Jessie out of it. If that works then we can have the hypnotized people's loved ones do the same thing."

"Good idea."

Buzz flew back to the caves as Woody went downstairs.

Fortunately, Pricklepants and Dolly hadn't woken up. Buzz went to Jessie, who was standing in the same spot as before.

"Jessie...Jessie please wake up, it's me Buzz." Buzz whispered pleadingly. "Come on Jessie, you can't stay like this. I love you."

Jessie still stayed hypnotized, so Buzz decided to use his last chance. He kissed her. Jessie started to blink until her eyes slowly started to close. After a few moments she returned the kiss, much to Buzz's joy.

"Wha...Buzz?" Jessie said.

"*Shhhh*." Buzz whispered. "I'll explain later, first we'd better get out of here."

"Not so fast!"

Startled, Jessie and Buzz turned and saw that Pricklepants and Dolly were awake.

"You forget that I still have magic powers." Dolly said angrily. "I can still take care of you!"

Dolly prepared a spell and Jessie stepped in front of Buzz.

"Jessie get out of here." Buzz said seriously.

"No Buzz, if you die then I'm dying with you." Jessie said sternly.

Buzz looked for an escape...and then saw stalactites hanging over Pricklepants and Dolly. Instantly he activated his laser and hit the stalactites with it. The stalactites broke off and fell on Pricklepants and Dolly before they could react, killing them.

"You did it Buzz." Jessie smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Buzz smiled back.

"You know, as a space ranger you may be everyone's hero...but you're also my love."

"You're my love too."

Buzz flew Jessie back to Toytown Gulch. It turns out that Dolly's death broke her spell over the townspeople, so Buzz explained to them what had happened.

The next day the town honored Buzz as a hero and Woody was made the new mayor while keeping his sheriff title. And with the trouble over, it was time for Buzz to go back on space patrol.

"So, Jessie, I guess this is it." Woody said.

"Yeah...truthfully I'm going to miss you bro." Jessie admitted.

"Me too, but I know you're doing the right thing. You're spending the rest of your life with someone you love and who truly loves you back."

"Well not yet, we do gotta date for a while first." Jessie chuckled. "But yeah."

They said their goodbyes, and Buzz and Jessie left.

"You know cowboy, you're gonna make a great mayor." Bo smiled to Woody.

"Heh, thanks." Woody blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

The years passed and Bonnie was now sixteen. She still loved all her toys, but didn't have as much time for them as she used to. Andy's previous toys were okay with this, having gone through this with Andy. The rest of Bonnie's toys were nervous at first but Andy's previous toys reassured them that everything will work out.

As for Mrs. Anderson, she didn't try to get Bonnie to get rid of her old toys. She knew how much they meant to her. However she still had to talk to her about it.

"Bonnie, about your toys...well I'm not going to make you get rid of them but you hardly play with them anymore." She said. "So I was wondering what you would like to do about that."

"Actually, I'm waiting for Andy to take them back." Bonnie smiled. "After all I remember how much he loved them, especially Woody, and I think he would like them for his future child. Besides, Woody did used to belong to his dad, he told me before he left."

"I see...that does make sense and it's very nice of you too." Mrs. Anderson smiled. "I was going to suggest giving them to Sunnyside where you could see them now and then, but it would be best to talk to Andy first."

A couple weeks later, a car drove up to the house. A familiar looking man got out of the car and went to the front door. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Anderson opened it.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, it's me Andy." The man smiled. "Is Bonnie home?"

"Andy!" Mrs. Anderson smiled happily. "As a matter of fact she is. Please come in."

She let Andy into the house.

"Bonnie, Andy's here!" She called upstairs.

Bonnie came down.

"Hey Andy, I was hoping you'd visit soon." She smiled.

"You were?" Andy was surprised.

"Yeah, you see I've been so busy with other things that I haven't been playing with my toys that much lately." She explained. "And I wanted to talk to you before doing anything with your old toys."

"Oh." Andy looked relieved. "I'm glad you waited, actually I came by hoping that you still had them. I know teenagers usually don't play with their childhood toys that much so I thought maybe I could take them off your hands, if it was okay."

"Sure." Bonnie smiled. "You can take the rest of my toys too if you'd like."

"Really?" Andy smiled. "That'd be great...though my son might not want some of them."

"So you do have a son." Mrs. Anderson smiled. "That was why Bonnie kept her toys and wanted to talk to you first."

"Yeah, met a wonderful girl many years ago. Our son Chris is four now so I knew it would be safe to give him my old toys."

"Well, keep the ones he doesn't like anyway." Bonnie shrugged. "You might have a daughter later...besides, gotta keep friends together you know?"

"I know." Andy smiled.

"I'll go pack them up, I think I can spare my old suitcase as well." Bonnie added. "It's an old one for camping, I sometimes use it to carry small items to certain locations. But I can just use my backpack or something for that."

"That'd be great too...since it's a camping suitcase I'm guessing it's generic one?"

"Yeah, it's light blue." Bonnie nodded as she went upstairs.

She then went into her room and got her old suitcase down.

"Well guys, this theater's closing because I've decided to retire." She smiled, remembering how she used to play with her old toys. "But don't worry, I found a new director for you. I think you'll like him, especially since some of you know his father."

Woody and the rest of Andy's old toys couldn't believe it. Was Andy really taking them back?

Bonnie packed up Andy's old toys, and then her own. She carried it downstairs and gave it to Andy.

"There, every last one." She smiled.

"This is great Bonnie, thank you." Andy smiled back.

"Of course, just returning the favor." Bonnie grinned. "They mean a lot to me too."

"Anything I should know about them?" Andy asked.

"Well, my porcupine Mr. Pricklepants is dramatic and Dolly is good at playing evil roles..." Bonnie thought. "Oh! I almost forgot two, excuse me. I have to wrap them up."

"Wrap them up?" Andy said, confused, as Bonnie left again.

"I think I know which two she's talking about...they're breakable." Mrs. Anderson explained. "Made out of ceramic."

"Oh." Andy was interested. "A couple china dolls or something huh?"

"Well actually they used to be part of a lamp that belonged to one of Bonnie's friends." Mrs. Anderson explained. "The lamp got broken by accident so Bonnie took the unbroken parts so that her friend's mom wouldn't throw them out. She's kind of the 'worrying mother' type."

"Ah." Andy nodded.

Bonnie came back down with two bubble-wrapped items.

"So, what are they?" Andy smiled.

"Well, I remember my friend Bailey telling me that her mom bought them from your mom." Bonnie smiled. "So you might know them."

Andy's smile faded and his eyes widened.

"You mean..." He looked at the bubble-wrapped figures and sure enough they looked familiar. "Bo and her sheep?"

"Yeah...you actually missed them?" Bonnie was confused, which was understandable since Bo's lamp was for girls.

"Yeah and I'm sure Woody did too." Andy nodded. "I used Bo as the damsel-in-distress and Woody's girlfriend in my games. Her lamp actually belonged to Emily, so when Emily outgrew the lamp mom sold it before I could stop her. I always regretted it...actually felt sorry for Woody as well. I didn't want anything similar like that to happen again so I traded my Magic 8-Ball to Emily for Mrs. Potatohead."

"Oh I see." Bonnie smiled. "Heh, made Bo Woody's girlfriend in my games too. Actually, they got married in one of my games. Same with Buzz and Jessie."

"Thanks for letting me know, I can pass the info onto my son." Andy smiled. "Sounds like the two could use some kids as well."

"That'll be tricky...unless you can find a space cowboy and a doll that's both ceramic and cloth." Bonnie giggled.

"Good point...oh well, I'll worry about that later." Andy chuckled. "So, anything else I need to know?"

"Just that my triceratops Trixie tamed Rex." Bonnie said. "He's still protective, but he's a lot friendlier too. The two are best friends."

"Huh, how did she manage to tame him?"

"He tried to eat her and she proved to be tougher in battle. Luckily she's on the goodguy's side." Bonnie grinned. "Let's see...that's pretty much it. Except my unicorn Buttercup is male and Peas-in-a-Pod are mischievous sometimes. The others can fit into almost any role."

"Ah." Andy nodded understandingly. "Okay then. Thanks again Bonnie."

"No, thank you." Bonnie smiled.

Andy said his goodbyes, and then left for home. He and his wife had bought a house within the same neighborhood, which Andy wanted so that Bonnie would be able to see the toys now and then. He knew that she loved toys as much as he did. Plus he wanted to be near his mom so that she wouldn't call him so often, which she did back in college. He didn't really mind, but sometimes it got a bit annoying.

When he got home he greeted his wife and then went upstairs to Chris's bedroom.

"Hey son, I got a surprise." He smiled.

"Hi dad. What is it?" Chris looked up from his book.

"Remember my toys, the ones I told you about?"

"Yeah, always wanted to see them."

"You can, Bonnie kept them hoping that I would want to take them back someday. She knew how much I loved them." Andy smiled as he set the suitcase down and sat down. "She even gave me her toys."

"Oh...um, if I don't want one or more of them would you be mad?" Chris looked unsure.

"Of course not, I'd understand. But I'll keep them anyway in case you get a sister." Andy chuckled. "Besides, they are friends with the other toys."

"You always were a kid at heart." His wife chuckled from the doorway.

"Heh, not so much as a teenager. Got distracted by my laptop." Andy said sheepishly. "Kinda regret it now...but oh well, at least I can play with them again. And with my son too, which'll make the games even better."

Andy then took the toys out and introduced them to Chris. He saved the best for last.

"Wow, grandpa's toy." Chris grinned as he took Woody.

"Yeah...you could say Woody is a family heirloom even." Andy smiled nostalgically.

"I'll always keep Woody then." Chris promised.

"He's a better family heirloom then those tacky things some people keep." Andy's wife joked.

"Yeah no kidding." Andy chuckled. "Anyway, Bo and her sheep are very breakable so they can only be played with when I'm playing with you. I do trust you, this is just to be on the safe side."

"Okay dad." Chris shrugged, not minding since Bo was for girls anyway. "Hm...well Bonnie said Dolly is good with evil roles so I guess I won't mind playing with her. Not so sure about Buttercup unless I make him the villain's assistant or something."

"That works." Andy smiled. "How about we play something now?"

"Sure." Chris smiled.

They played, much to Woody and his friends' delights. They now knew that things would be okay for a long time, for Chris was much like a mini-Andy. He really was his father's son.

At dinnertime the family headed downstairs to eat and Woody and his friends' became friends with Chris's older toys, including a teddy bear and a little pig. In the long run, everything worked out for the best.


End file.
